A Bite To Remeber
by Jewelazul
Summary: Mike has been through a lot. For example, surviving from the attacks of the robots. Now, this job is even bigger than surviving the night. He and Doll decide to make a life changing decision to their little family of two. Mike shares the news with the robots who are super excited. That was until an accident took their new member away. Rated T for violence (Was named Time)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! I have been meaning to post this story for a while. I will most likely post every other day. I hope you all like it!**

Chapter One

Mike's P.O.V

Beep Beep Beep Beep! I opened my eyes as my alarm clock rang its toon to leave. Slowly, I grabbed my phone and saw that it read 6:00am. I smiled and got up. As I walked to peek in the hall I hear someone with heavy metallic footsteps walking away. I peek into the darkness and see Chicca head to the stage.  
"Ha! You didn't get me this time, Chicca!" I jumped up and did a little happy dance. The animatronic turned around and made a loud screeching noise which made me jump back into the office. I smiled as I grabbed my stuff, ready to leave. I run past the cleaning guys and meet Mr. Fazbear outside with my pay check.  
"Good job, Mike! Can't wait to see you again on Monday!" He handed me my check and let me zoom away from the 'haunted house.'  
I got home in time to see Doll leave. She smiled as breakfasted awaited for me on the table. I smiled and kissed her. Sitting down, I frown at the pancake. It was shaped as Freddy. I picked it up and smiled.  
"You can't get away from me!" I quietly yelled, mimicking Freddy's voice. "Oh yeah?" I shouted back in my normal voice. I threw the pancake on my plate and began eating it. As I did, I made shouts of protest pretending to come from the pancake.  
"Mike? Are you okay?" I stop and look up with my mouth full of pancakes. Slowly nodding at Doll, I take another piece of the pancake and yelled quietly.  
Doll instead rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.  
"I'm heading to work now! Love you!" She shouted near the door. I got up and hugged her.  
"Love you too." I smiled. She smiled and closed the door behind her. I went back to eating my pancake. I look at the half devoured pancake of Freddy. "Man. What I'd do to have a bit of company." I looked over at the phone. I can't call anyone since they are all at work. I told myself. _Is this what Doll feels like when she's home alone?_ I thought to myself. Then, an idea popped in my head. "Boy is Doll gonna be in surprise when she comes back home."

Doll's P.O.V

I drove into the drive way and couldn't wait to get inside and hangout with Mike. It was Saturday and I only had work until 12:00. Mike didn't have work since he only works for five days a week.  
I fumbled with my keys to open the door. As I cracked it open, warm air hit me like a wave crashing down. Mike's head popped into the hall and he closed me in a hug. I hugged him back. Then, he said something really surprising.  
"Doll. I want a kid." I pushed him back and inspected him carefully.  
"Are you Mike Schmidt?" I asked.  
"Yes, and I know this is surprising but-"  
"Oh yes it is surprising!" I took off my coat and hung it on a hook. "I don't think we are ready to start a family Mike. We barley have enough money!" I turned to him and he grabbed my shoulders.  
"Look, it will be simple. We can get a teenager not a toddler!" He yelled quietly. I thought for a moment.  
"Please continue." I waited for him to talk again and he smiled.  
"When I'm at work you get pretty lonely, right?" I nodded. "I usually get lonely at home when you're away. Here's my idea. We get a kid, she or he goes to school as you leave, you can drop them off, they get back home before you so around 3, I can spend time with them, help them, with school, you get home as I leave, you feed them, send them to bed, and we basically switch places." He smiled at his idea.  
"What if the kid gets lonely? Have you ever thought about that?" I asked, winning this debate. He put on his thinking face.  
"I'm pretty sure they won't. And plus, it will get them out of the orphanage they are staying at." He smiled at me. I stood there for a second. I do get really lonely around here. Then, I smiled back.  
"Fine." Walking away, I heard floor boards creek as he made a small happy dance. _Now I'll have to deal with two kids._ I smiled to myself about the idea.

 ** _A kid?! No way!_** **Yes way! I also write another story that is most likely never gonna be completed. It doesn't have a "scheduale" like this story. Please check it out (Truth or Dare?) Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps! Sorry if I haven't posted in a while because I got a minor concussion. I'm fine but I finally finished the story on my doc! So I will be trying to post everyday! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Mike's P.O.V

I jump out of bed and grab Doll. She jumps up in fright and sees my face. "Let's go!" I point to the door and run downstairs.

As I get to the fridge, Doll comes down already dressed. We take out a box of cereal and munch the delicious food with a mix of milk.

After finishing, I quickly changed as Doll got her purse ready. We grabbed our coats and the car keys. We got to the car, turned it on and I took out a piece of paper.

"Before I went to bed I quickly searched for some orphanages around the area." Pointing to the paper, Doll grabbed it and quickly scanned the list. She then took out her mini map. I backed out of the driveway and she started telling me some directions.

We visited six orphanages in three hours. One orphanage was closed and no kids really interested me or Doll in the others. We were just leaving the sixth orphanage until Doll asked if we could rest. I looked around us and only saw stores. I took the mini map and saw only one restaurant near us. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I drove us over there. We entered and got hit with warm air and excited shouts from children. We sat down and Chicca walked by. She waved robotically at me and I smiled back at her. We order some pepperoni pizza and watched the animatronics delight the kids. Mr. Fazbear walked by and was surprised to see me.

"Hey Mike! How's your day been?" He asked as he sat down in front of us.

"We decided to get a kid. We've been to five or six orphanages and right now we need a break." I smiled at him warmly.

"Really? That's great!" He then leaned in and whispered, "Just a heads up, an orphanage is visiting today. You should go see the kids." He got up with a wide smile and waved good bye. I quickly told Doll and looked around the room. I saw a young lady trying to control about 16 kids. She had a high pony tail, glasses, nice yellow spaghetti strap shirt with brown boots and skirt.

I walked over to her and she smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Mike. Are you in charge of the orphanage?" I asked, looking over her shoulders to see all the kids running around and bumping into the animatronics.

"Oh, yes. I'm Sarah! Do you care to adopt?" She turned around, grabbed a stuffed bunny from a running boy and handed it to a small girl. I nodded in response. She told me to look around and discuss with her before I leave. Then, she left and started yelling at some kids who broke a plate.

I walked around seeing happy faces. Everyone was smiling and laughing except… one. A teenager, maybe 13, was sitting and drawing on a piece of paper. Two teenage boys came up to her. The taller boy slammed his fist on the table, making her stop drawing. I was too far away to hear them but they were saying something. After a few sentences, he took her paper and tore it apart. My eyes frowned and I walked over to them.

"There! I ended your misery on drawing your family tree for the school project. And like I said before. No one cares, loser." He and his friend walked away, laughing. I replaced their spot and stared at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She stared at her hands.

"Why do you care? Like they said, 'no one cares.'" I looked at the torn project and picked up a few pieces.

"I do." I handed her a brand new piece of paper from a seat next to me. She first stared at the paper. Then at me. I grabbed her pencil and wrote on the top 'My Family Tree' and slid the pencil back to her.

"What's the point? They are just gonna come back to tear it up again." She sighed out. I bent my head and looked at her brown eyes.

"Not with me here." She first hesitated, but then picked up the pencil and began to draw a tree.

After, finishing her picture of her birth parents picture, which had a question mark on each, and of her brother, who she remembered, the orphanage was called to eat. Gently folding the paper, she walked away.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile. I smiled back and headed towards the table Doll is sitting at.

"I think I found our kid."

Doll's P.O.V

"She is an amazing artist, really likes to write and draw, and yeah." I stared at Mike. I thought for a while and decided and remembered how she never looked happy.

"What about her mood? Is she always going to be… sad?" I asked with a worried. It was his turn to think.

"I never thought about that." Then, he plopped down next to me and began to eat a slice of fresh pizza.

"Look. We can think about it over night and tomorrow, we go to the orphanage." I grabbed his hand. "Okay?" He looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Okay."

 **Yay! You just finished Chapter 2. I really hope you guys liked it and forward to more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I haven't posted in a while, again. Here's the new chapter and I hope you peeps enjoy it!**

Chapter Three

Mike's P.O.V

Warm air hit us as we entered the small orphanage. Sarah welcomed us and lead us to the kids who were all behaved and dressed as well as they can. I looked over at the girl I met yesterday. I bent down near her level.

"I never got your name." I smiled at her. No expression appeared.

"I'm Julie." She answered. Doll walked towards me and smiled.

"I'm Mike and this is Doll." I got up and she smiled.

"Hi. Mike told me about you." Doll walked over to Julie. I walked towards Sarah.

"Do you have adoption forms with you right now?" Sarah nodded and walked off to her office, telling me to stay. I waited and smiled at the other kids.

"Are you actually going to adopt her?" Doll and I looked over at the tall boy that ruined her project.

"Yeah. She always ends up-"

"Hey! Stop talking like that!" Sarah shouted as she came in with the files. "Sorry about that. They don't know how to behave."

"So you want her to get more sa-"

"Stop. It." Sarah angrily shouted. She then led me and Doll to a table and dismissed the kids. Julie walked over to her bed and started to pack up. As I began to file the papers, Doll began to look worry about what the kids where saying.

"What were the kids saying?" Doll asked. I looked up, waiting for Sarah to respond.

"Julie will probably explain to you once she starts acting… weird." Sarah sighed the last word out. "It's nothing serious, but she is going through depression. That really is all I can say. The rest is for Julie to decide whether she will tell you the rest." Doll looked at me.

"She's going through depression?" I asked, surprised. She slowly nodded. "Well… It doesn't change my decision." I looked back down and continued. Doll grabbed my hand.

"But she is going through depression." Doll whispered into my ear.

"And adopting her will most likely make her get out of depression." I responded back looking into Doll's eyes.

"But it could put her deeper as well." Doll stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'd rather take a chance of her getting out than her going deeper." I looked at the papers, took a deep breath and continued to fill it out.

I later found myself driving the car back home with Julie in the back seat. She only has one suitcase and a small stuffed animal. Supposedly, it's from her birth mother.

I looked in the rear view mirror to see her staring out the window.

"Are you excited to see your new home?" I asked delightfully. She shrugged in response. I frowned and kept looking back at the road.

"What do you like to read?" Doll asked turning around.

"Mystery novels. I guess I like any genre." She continued to look out the window.

"Really? I like fictional books." Doll smiled. Julie made a small smile back. Doll turned around and there was dead silence in the car.

We got home and I lead Julie to her new bedroom which used to be a super small office area. The room was newly painted and the curtains helped bring light into the room, disobeying its task. Under one window is a desk that is completely empty but nicely cleaned. On the opposite end is her bed with blue and green sheets on it. A closet stood next to her desk and bed.

"I would suggest to start unpacking." I told Julie as she plopped her stuff on her bed.

"What's the point? I'll probably be back at the orphanage in a few weeks." I look over to Doll confusingly.

"What do you mean?" Doll asked. Julie turned around and took a deep breath.

"Ever since I have been and orphan, many families have adopted me. I was three when I was first adopted. I had one other sibling that I got along with just fine. After a few weeks in my new home, I was dumped back in the orphanage for no reason. I got adopted the same year and got dumped a few weeks again." Some tears started to roll down Julie's cheeks. She wiped them away as if they were not even there. "Every time I get adopted, I end up back in that stupid orphanage. After a while, I just didn't even unpack when I got adopted. I knew that I was gonna be back in the orphanage." She began to sob a bit more. "I feel like nobody wants me. Nobody loves me in this world." Julie started to cry uncontrollably. I went up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"We won't send you back." I whispered to Julie as Doll came in for a hug. Julie let us hug her. That was until my phone rang. I broke apart from the hug and answered it as Doll lead Julie to the dining room. "Yes?" I asked into the phone.

 _"Mike, its Mr. Fazbear!"_ I looked at the calendar. _Sunday._

"Hi Mr. Fazbear! Do you need something?"

 _"Um… yes. You see, our night guard for today got into a car crash on his way to work. The other night guard for the weekend is sick. Could you work today? I'll give you a raise of 50 cents_!" My eyes widened.

"50 cents? Really?" I quietly yelled into the phone.

 _"I'm sorry Mike. It's all I can give you."_ I looked around the room to think. _"Will you do it?"_ Mr. Fazbear asked once more.

"Sure." I sighed out. I heard Mr. Fazbear jump.

 _"Yes! Thank you Mike! Come by your normal time."_ He hung up the phone. A cloud of silence hung over me. I walked down stairs to see Doll and Julie already about to eat.

"Hey, honey! Is everything okay?" Doll asked as she sat next to Julie.

"The two night guards for today have a bit of a problem, so I have to work tonight. But hey! I get a raise of 50 cents." I yelled out with my hands up in surrender. I turned around to walk away.

"Where do you work?" I looked over my shoulders to see Julie asking the question.

"Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria." I sighed out. She smiled.

"That's sounds like fun." I smiled back and went upstairs to unpack.

I arrived right on time to see the last of the employees leave. Running to the office, I flipped the camera on. All four animatronics have left their places. I put down the monitor and turn on both lights to the door. All of them were there.

"Hi Mike!" Chicca yelled. I smiled.

"Hey Chicca, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. How are you guys?" I asked leaning back on the chair.

"Good! Why are you here? Is it Monday already?" Bonnie asked back. I shook my head.

"The other two night guards are having some trouble." They all nodded.

"So… what's up?" Foxy asked as they entered the office. I smiled and took out the new picture of Julie.

"I adopted a kid today." All the animatronics stared at me with surprised expressions.

"Really? What's their name?" Freddy asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Her name is Julie and she is thirteen years old." I smiled, already remembering most about her. I explained a few things and by the time I was done, it was already 2:00 am.

"Mike! You are so lucky!" Chicca jumped off the floor and hugged me.

"I am!" I said back with a nice smile across my face.

 **a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, Peeps! I'm back for the dead! Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Mike's P.O.V

It's Monday and I was still asleep. That was until the front door slammed open. I opened one eye to see Julie stomp to her bedroom and slam her bedroom door. Groaning, I push my self off the bed and stretch out. I pushed the door open to see Julie sitting on her bed with some tears in her eyes looking at the falling snow.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking to sit next to her.

"Eighth grade girls are mean, especially since they know about my past." She said, trying to fight back tears. "They broke my necklace that my mom gave to me when I was two." She sniffed out. "They broke it." I looked at her sadly. Then, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine, Julie." She didn't move. She only stared at the snowflakes. "Do you need something to make you feel better?" I asked with a yawn. She shook her head and yawned back.

"I probably need a nap." I smiled.

"You can come to my room if it makes you feel more comfortable." She smiled back and nodded.

We laid there silently. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. All I could think was about Julie and the pain she felt.

"What do I do about the necklace?" She asked, staring at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Don't know." I turned in my back and stared at the ceiling too. "You know, when I was about four my mom died in a car crash. I never really remembered her. All I had was her hat. I still have it with me. Also, my dad kicked me out of the house after I turned eighteen. He didn't care if I didn't have any money, a place to sleep, or even if I was still in school. I spent the rest of the year with my best friend and working to get to college. I got to graduate at least but ended up with no money again. Then, I met Doll and we dated for about two years until I popped the question. We got married last year." I smiled at the memories. "And then, we got you." I turned my head to her and she turned hers to me. "We've been happy ever since then." I smiled. She didn't. "Even though life is hard and we can't choose where we start, we can always choose where we end up." I sat up and she finally made a beautiful smile.

"Thanks, Mike. That really helped me. No body has ever said that to me." I smiled back.

"Just to let you know, I'd love to see the real Julie." Her smile widened.

"Okay." I flopped back down and yawned.

"Now I really need to sleep for work tonight." I closed my eyes. Mission accomplished.

I got to work and hung up on Julie. Doll was gonna be late and Doll doesn't have Julie's number. I walked in just as the employees walked out. As I walked in to my office, I flipped my phone out again and played a small game. Then, I heard some breathing noises and flipped the cameras on. Chicca was in the hall way. I peeked out to see her right out side the door and quickly closed it. Suddenly, I heard knocking. It wasn't from the metal door, it was from outside. Chicca looked out the window all friendly and Bonnie poked his head into the office.

"Um… someone's outside." He said, scared. No one usually is hear at night. When some is here, they are here to break the animatronics but I usually stop them.

I looked at the door with my flash light high and the animatronics rushing to hide. I peek out and see a teen. I roll my eyes. Great. Some kids are playing some sick jokes. I said in my head. Grabbing the handle, I look behind me to see all the animatronics out of the hallway. I turn the handle and the teen shoves a box of donuts into me. I look down.

"I didn't order donuts, kid." I said, trying to see her face.

"I know." She smiled and took her hood off. My eyes widened.

"Julie! You're supposed to be home!" I almost yelled.

"Doll never showed up. I snuck out to see you at work." She walked in and looked around. "Man, this place is creepy at night. I wonder what the animatronics look like." My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"The animatronics!" I yelled and pushed her into the office. She stood near the door and confusingly watched me run around the office yelling swear words. Then, I hear someone laugh. I looked up behind Julie and see glowing eyes in the dark. Standing up, I calmly and slowly grab Julie's arm.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. I smiled nervously at her. She turned her head and smiled. "Freddy!" She then ran up the animatronic and hugged him. He snapped out of his weird behavior and went to his old self. "Wait." She released him and looked at both of us. "Why is he on?"

"The animatronics were never given a night mode and for some reason try to kill me every night." I said with a emotionless face and in one breath. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry. We don't kill kids though." Freddy said nervously. Julie stepped back and hide behind me. Then, she backed up close to the other door and bumped into a metal object. Her body stiffened and she looked up to see Bonnie and Chicca.

"Hi." Chicca smiled. Julie jumped up and yelled. I rolled my eyes and sat her down.

"They aren't gonna kill you." I yelled. The animatronics nodded behind me. "Trust me." Her eyes scanned the animatronics and then me. She sighed and smiled.

"I'm Julie." Standing up, the animatronics smiled.

"Mike told us about you." Bonnie smiled at me. Julie smiled at me too.

"So you're… Bonnie," she pointed at the blue rabbit, "Chicca, and Freddy." She smiled.

"Where's Foxy?" I asked.

"Here!" I heard the fox yell in the hall.

"Come on in." I peeked into the hall to see him leaning near the window.

"Um… it already seems… crowded?" He asked more than stated. I shrugged.

"We can go to the dinning room if you want." I was about to walk back in.

"No! It's fine. The lass doesn't need to know me." He said. I looked into his robotic eyes. Even though he was a robot, I could see that he was sad, nervous, and… afraid.

"Um… okay." I turned around to walk back into the office. "I guess." I looked at Julie and the animatronics as they sat on the floor talking. Then, I looked at Foxy, who was looking through the small window. His metal ears drooping down as he watched Julie carefully. I looked at Julie who was pretending to listen to Bonnie. I could tell just by seeing her that she didn't want to listen to Bonnie's, Chicca's or Freddy's stories really. All she wanted to do was to listen to the lone fox who kept watching her through the glass.

 **More is coming soon! Please comment and share your perspectives on this story. Thanks and hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but I will try to post everyday now. Hope you enjoy!**

Mike's P.O.V

For the past few weeks Julie has been visiting me at work. I enjoyed having her guard the place with me and the animatronics have been acting fine.

As I was heading to work, Mr. Fazbear called.

 _"Mike. There has been multiple complaints from customers have been complaining of the animatronics being smelly and a bit creepy for the kids. So, we solved this problem by coming up with an idea. We are going to build a new and improved restaurant! I know! Isn't that exciting?"_ He paused for a response.

"Um… Yeah!" I said nervously into the phone.

 _"Good! So instead, we will be moving you into a day shift and replace you with a new worker, if that's okay with you."_

"Thank you! Will I get the same amount of pay and work five days a week?" I asked. I really hope that everything will be the same.

 _"Oh yes, of course."_ I smiled from his answer. _"The deal is that your gonna have to continue working for about 3 more months. We still have to find a new night guard so just keep working for now"_

"Okay sir." I smiled with happiness.

 _"Take it easy, Mike."_ He asked with his voice a bit lower.

"Sure." I smiled and hung up.

When I finally got to Freddy's and as soon as the final employer left, I ran to the back door and let Julie in. She wore a white hoodie with a black backpack. Inside the backpack were snacks, books, her phone and her charger as well as her sketch book with her pencils. We both ran to the office. Well, she did. I ran to the stage and told the animatronics the about the new restaurant.

"So we might not be available in the next restaurant?" Chica asked. I thought for a second before responding.

"I'm not sure." I smiled nervously at them.

I walked back and found Julie sitting on the chair trying to look through the monitors. She looked up and spotted me.

"How do you get to the other cameras?" Julie asked with a small smile. I smiled back, moved her on my lap and sat down.

Around 3, we spotted something near the entrance of one of the storage room.

"Julie, come with me and check it out."

Julie and I finally reached the storage room entrance and entered the dark room. It was filled with boxes, old animatronic parts, and lots of chairs. Julie wandered towards one of these boxes and started to search through it. I wandered the place to see if everything is okay. I felt a tap on my shoulders after a few minutes.

"Um… Mike? What's this?" Julie asked. She held a super old newspaper out for me to take. I took it and quickly scanned through it. That's when it hit me.

Little Mike's P.O.V

"Mommy! Mommy! It's Foxy!" I yelled and pointed at the captain talking to the other kids.

"Yes honey. That's cool, but don't get too close." I tried to run but mommy held a good grip on my arm. Instead of putting a fit, I decided to go with mommy and find a table.

We found one near Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. I waved to them, but they never saw me. It seems like they never do. I kept watching Foxy and waited for my opportunity to talk to him. As soon as the other animals started to sing, the kids ran from Foxy to the stage.

"Mommy! Can I see Captain Foxy?" I asked, pleading like my puppy back at home. She groaned and smiled at me.

"Sure, but don't get too close. There's a line that you can't cross, okay." I smiled and nodded my head. I always listen to mommy, especially if it's something super important like being safe around the animals.

I ran up to Foxy and waited for him to finish talking with some other kids. Then, a man walked up to me.

"Hey kid. Do you want to say hi to Foxy?" He asked with a smile.

"Ya! Foxy is amazing. He's cool, and strong and just awesome!" The man giggled as I jumped up and down.

"Did you know if you tell Foxy that he's you're hero he will let him join your crew?" My eyes widened.

"Really?" I looked over at Foxy and smiled.

"Yeah. Why don't you go up to him and say, 'Hi'?" Turning around, I hugged the man and ran towards Foxy. He finished talking to the other kids and saw me.

"Hi Foxy!" I smiled at him.

"Hello lad. What's your name?" He asked me. I smiled. _I'm talking to Foxy!_

"It's Mike!" He smiled back at me, happy to see my enthusiasm for seeing him.

"Yar, Mikey. You'd always be me friend." He looked down at me with a nice warm smile. My smiled grew wider. "Ye come to Foxy and ye be brave for not being scared of Ol' Foxy." I started to get confused.

"Why would I be scared of you, Foxy?" I asked with a huge smile. "You're my hero!" I widened my arms to show how much I cared for him. He lifted his eye patch up and his smile disappeared.

"Hero?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I stepped up closer and smiled to him. I held my plastic hook nervously. "You're a brave and strong pirate! I want to be brave and strong when I grow up too!" Foxy bent down to my level and I took this as a chance to hug him.

"You are a brave lil pirate, Mikey." His elbows rested on his thighs to hold himself for falling.

"Really?" I stepped closer, eager to hear more.

"Arr, I'd hire ye to be in me hearty crew!" He smiled and his eyes lit up with mine. I stepped closer and heard a beeping noise. A man yelled but all I knew was that my dream was coming true. "What do ye say, Mikey?" He held his hook out and I touched it. I felt the cold metal and smiled even more for being able to touch a real pirate's hook. The man yelled again. I didn't listen. I was standing right in front of Foxy and I looked into his eyes. Then, his mouth opened, revealing his sharp teeth.

"F-Foxy?" I asked, scared to death. He leaned over and then bite down on my head. I blacked out, only hearing the man scream and mommy yelling.

"Mikey!"


	6. Chapter 6

**This** **part is inspired by a comic. Hope you peeps like it! Oh, I have change the character, Julie, to Lexie.**

Third Person P.O.V

The door to the kitchen slammed open. All four animatronics wiped their heads towards the entrance. In between the door way stood a very angry Mike. Lexie was trying to hold Mike back, knowing what was coming. Mike gently pushed her aside and stomped towards Foxy.

"Why don't you finish the job 'Captain'?" Mike stepped up to Foxy. Foxy shied away as if he was face to face with a monster. "Why didn't you?" Mike removed his hat and it revealed stitches. Lexie walked up to Mike in surprise and worried of what might happen next. "Come on then! Finish the fucking job!" Mike yelled more. All the animatronics watched him, sad about what happened to Mike. "You ruined my life! I trusted you and you almost killed me! What did I do to get this?" Mike sobbed through tears. The animatronics looked at him in surprise. The man that hide his emotions with anger and aggression was crying! Mike took another shaky breath in. "I'm fucked up in the head because of you. You could have ended me but you let me suffer." Mike spat at Foxy. His ears dropped down as he watched his friend cry. "I was your best friend." Lexie walked up to Mike but he didn't look at her. "You were my hero. I trusted you." Mike said at last.

"Mikey, I'm really sorry… I truly am." Foxy said and tried to reach out for the man.

"Mike." Lexie whispered, seeing that he was getting even angrier. Mike shoved his hat back on and pushed Lexie off a bit as Foxy continued.

"I didn't mean to-"

"'Sorry' doesn't undo what happened." Mike yelled stepping back from Foxy.

"Lad I…"Foxy sighed as he saw that Mike was right. "That's true, but please understand that-"

"Understand what? There's nothing for me to understand than you purposefully fucking me up!" Mike yelled as Lexie tried to grab his arm and drag him away.

"M-Mike! No… I- Please just let me- " Then, Foxy froze. The animatronics looked carefully, ready to jump in action.

"What?" Mike yelled. Foxy's eyes went pitch black with only white pulps. Mike stepped back slowly, knowing what was most likely happening. Foxy went into an attack stance, as if he was about to pounce any second.

"I want to finish the job." Foxy then leaped up, aiming for Mike's head. As Mike's life flashed before his eyes, Bonnie jumped in front of Mike, stopping Foxy from hurting Mike.

"Freddy! Take Mike and Lexie away!" Chica yelled as she ran to help Bonnie. Mike looked confusingly at what was happening while Lexie shied close to the door.

"What the fu-" Mike muttered to himself.

"It's gonna get ugly pal. You and Lexie need to get out." Freddy grabbed Mike's shoulders and lead him towards the exit. Lexie already was holding the door, ready to run away.

"No! I… don't… I don't understand! Why are you helping me?" Mike stopped running and turned to Freddy. "You're one of them! Why aren't you killing me right now when you have the chance!" Freddy released Mike's arms and for once listened to him. "You stupid robots are so unpredictable! One moment you're okay and the next you're at my throat." Lexie walked up to the two and grabbed Mike's arm. He looked down to see that for once this month she had fear all over her face. They turned back to Freddy.

"Freddy, what's happening?" Lexie asked through small sobs. "Why are you doing this? Why are the others doing this? We want to understand." Freddy hesitated and started to think.

"Please." Mike asked. Freddy sighed in defeat and finally talked.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything." He looked at the floor or wall. Anywhere but Mike and Lexie. "Mike, I'm sure you've heard about the five missing children." Mike nodded as Lexie stood there, confused on where this was going. "Their souls were never at rest. They were… are angry. Their bodies were never buried." Freddy sighed out. Mike waited patiently for him to continue. "They were so angry that they vowed to themselves that every worker must suffer the same way they did."

"Wait… by stuffing us into suits?" Mike asked with wide eyes. Freddy nodded. "That means the children are…" Mike stopped to think and rubbed his head. "That explains the smell."

"That's not all." Freddy continued right after Mike finished. "Their spirits have nowhere else to go."

"So- so?" Mike stuttered, afraid of the answer to his question.

"They came to us." Freddy stared at the ground, afraid of the reaction of Mike.

"What? Possessed you?"

"Yes." Freddy didn't want to hear to word, so he said it over Mike. "We never wanted to hurt you or anyone. It's them." Freddy looked up and stared at Mike, worried. "They don't want you to know…"

"But… then… how are you telling this to us?" Lexie asked, even more frightened. Freddy began to be limp, just like Foxy was before he attacked them. Lexie grabbed Mike's arm harder and they were ready to run.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Miss Schmidt. No! I'm sorry." Freddy grabbed his head and began to shake. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm… tired of being angry. I'm sick of it!" Freddy lifted his head up and started to push Mike and Lexie towards the exit. "But just because I'm sorry, that doesn't mean the he isn't." Mike looked up at Freddy, confused more than ever.

"He?" Mike asked.

"Yes. The rest took what you said to heart. He didn't."

"I'm guess that 'he' is the one in Foxy." Lexie muttered to Mike as Freddy continued to push the two towards the exit.

"Wait! If they possessed you… there are four of you and five of them..." Mike looked up at Freddy. Lexie's eyes widened as she saw where Mike was going with this. "Where's the fifth one?" Freddy sighed.

"She's with you." Mike jumped up in front of Freddy, surprised by the news.

"What!" Mike shouted.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lexie asked, so confused.

"We need to leave now!" Mike grabbed Lexie's arm and began to try to drag her.

Freddy listened to the kitchen and heard the door open.

"Both of you, get out of here… Now!" Freddy yelled, pointing to the door. Footsteps came running down the hall, getting closer and closer. Freddy jumped in front of Foxy, trying to hold him back. Yelling and screeching echoed through the pizzeria. Mike and Lexie ran as fast as they could. Foxy pushed Freddy, making Mike look back and slowing him down. Foxy then jumped up and an ear piercing screech ran out. Seconds later, a lounge snap and crack ran through the hallway, making it a noise no animatronic or human inside the pizzeria would ever forget.

Lexie's P.O.V

Mike dropped to the ground with his head cracked open. I felt salt in my mouth and let some tears go down my cheek.

"Mike?" I muttered out. No response. "Mike?" I repeated, louder than before. I panicked and started to let more tears fall. "Dad!" I yelled. Foxy's head shot to my direction. His metal mouth filled with human blood.

"You're next." He muttered out. I turn to run to the door. I grabbed it and tried to open it. Locked, I looked around for another option. Then, I heard a screech and jumped away from the door. Foxy hit the door and fell to the ground.

Taking the chance I ran away from the scene. I didn't look back as I heard Foxy chase me. Then, I feel his hand try to grab my head. Instead, I ducked, making him accidentally leave three scratch marks. I sucked up the pain and continued running, faster than I knew I could. Then, I hear another screech, a grunt and crack.

I ran into the storage room and hide behind a couple of boxes. I kept my breathing quiet. Then, an idea pops up. I fumble to get my phone out of my pocket and shakily press the numbers for the police. It rings and rings and I start to cry, feeling that all hope is lost.

"911, what's your emergency?" A lady asked on the other side of the phone. I sighed happily.

"Hi, I'm at Freddy's with my dad because he is the night guard. Um… one of the animatronics turned on and bite my dad." I looked around, scared about being heard.

"Okay, honey. Is your dad moving, breathing?" She asked.

"I don't know, ma'am. I ran. I haven't found and escape so I'm hiding right now." I peeked through the crack between boxes and see one of the animatronics walk by. "I'm really scared. I also got my head hurt." I touched my head and felt blood.

"Okay, honey. The police and ambulance are on their way. Just stay on the phone with me." I smiled to know that I would be safe soon. Hopefully. The lady began asking me questions, keeping me occupied from having a panic attack. I felt much calmer but was still alert with my surroundings.

After 20 minutes, I heard someone come in. They found me, I said in my head.

"Someone is here. I'm gonna hang up."

"No! Don't hang up-" I slowly peeked through the crack and saw three or more figures. They didn't look robotic so I listened carefully instead.

"Hello?" One of them shouted into the room. Firefighters! I yelled in my head. I jumped up and ran towards them. One bent down and grabbed me, holding him into his arms. "You're okay sweetie." He petted my head and walked out of the room.

He carried me to the ambulance and we walked by Mike. A stretcher was next to him as the paramedics began to put him on the stretcher. I jumped out of the firefighters arms and ran towards Mike. I heard the firefighters chase me but I didn't slow down. Stopping in front of Mike's body, I sat down. I then touched his chest and laid my head on it. That night, I cried for what seems like hours, or maybe even days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Keeping my promise and posting every day. Hope you peeps keep reading!**

Doll's P.O.V

The secretary lady led me to the room Mike and Lexie were in. She told me that both are fine.

As I walked in, the police finished asking Lexie questions. I looked at her, crossed and relieved. She ran up to me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Why the hell were you at Freddy's?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly at me.

"I've been going ever since the first day of school. Don't really know why but I just go there and bring some treats." I thought for a moment for a second to take this in. "Also, the animatronics don't attack anyone under the age of 18."

"But why did they attack you?" I yelled. She shrugged even though there was something behind her response.

We both sat down and Lexie kept staring at Mike. I worried about him all the time. Afraid that he might get hurt. Now, it happened. I wouldn't know what to do if he… dies. Just the thought made me shiver.

"I keep seeing them." Lexie muttered out. I didn't know if I was supposed to hear that, but I still responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked into her eyes. She stared off into space, thinking I guess.

"I see them. Every second I see them." I looked at her, scared of what she was seeing. Lexie grabbed her head and stared at the floor. "They're in my head." She lifts up and stares at me. Tears ran down her face in frustration. "Can you make them go away?" My eyes widen.

"I'm sorry." I then bring her into a hug and let her cry everything out. Then, my phone began to buzz. I check it to see that it's Mike's boss.

"You should answer that." I look at Lexie who stares at my phone. I smile and hit the green button.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone. The man on the other side clears his throat.

"Hello. Is this Mike's wife?" Even though I was listening through the phone, his voice was deep and warming. I never met him so I couldn't place his voice into his image.

"Yes!"

"Great! I just wanted to tell you that we still haven't found a night guard at the others aren't coming in. Do you know anyone who would take the job?" I was about to answer until I saw Lexie pull my sleeve.

"Wait one second please." I press the mute but and still whisper. "What?" She smiled and pointed at herself. "You want to do it?" I almost yelled. She nodded quickly.

"I can take the pain from my arm." She looked down at her left arm that was wrapped. "And plus, I have been there longer than a newbie." She smiled confidently at me.

"No! I already have to deal with one family member in the hospital. I don't want to deal with two!" I go back to the phone.

"Mr. Fazbear! I can take the job!" Lexie yelled loud enough for the man to hear.

"Really? Great! Who is it?" He asked confusingly. I whip my head at Lexie.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You're not taking the job. It's too dangerous." I smile into the phone. "Sorry Mr. Fazbear. My daughter thinks she's up to the task."

"Oh, Lexie?" My eyes widen from his response. I slowly turn to Lexie and she makes a face like I-told-you-so. "Lexie helped Mike survive. She can work if you're okay with that." I sigh and look at the time.

"Sure… I guess she can work."

"Great! She'll start first thing tomorrow!" He hangs up and Lexie jumps up.

"Yes!" She shouted. I roll my eyes and smile.

"If you get hurt, I'm going to kill everyone that works for Freddy's." I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I was planning on doing that a long time ago." We both giggle and the doctor comes in.

"So what's the news, doc?" I asked as we both got up and walked towards him like eager puppies.

"We believe that Mike is going to make it. He won't be able to work, do anything that is exercise like or drive for about three four months." He looked at his clipboard and smiled. "The surgery was good so he will most likely make it. He might feel dizzy at first so he will need to stay in the house for a while. Also… we believe that he might have forgotten some stuff, nothing serious though. He won't remember last night or the day before." I smiled at him.

"That's fine. At least he'll remember us." I looked down at Lexie and hugged her. Then, I remembered I needed to tell the doctor something. "Um… Lexie says that she sees them every time she opens her eyes. Would you know how long she will be like that?" I asked, releasing Lexie from my grasp.

"Probably a week. If it starts getting worse, we'll have to do some tests." He looked down at her. "I wouldn't blame her. She saw her father almost die by one of the animals she looked up to when she was little." It was my turn to look down at her. She slowly nodded and stared into space. "But I wouldn't worry about it. I will print out some symptoms about what she might be going through. If she experiences three or four, then call us and we'll do the tests." He left the room and headed to the secretary that was outside the room. I looked down and smiled and Lexie. Then, I brought her into a hug.

"If you die while you work, I'm gonna kill you and your boss." I laughed out. She giggled under me and we both sat down and watched Mike recover for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexie's P.O.V

A few weeks passed and everything was a blur. All I remembered was that Mike was out of the hospital, Mr. Fazbear has already started to have workers build the pizzeria, and Foxy never showed himself. I was at Freddy's almost every night and the animatronics came to visit.

The phone dude called. He told me that they needed to move some furniture into an empty room and to make sure everything is in place. There is piano, some chairs, toys, and a kids dream basically. All I need to do is make sure it's all safe and secure.

"All right, have a good night!" He hung up, or ended his message, and I was in the quietness of the pizzeria. Opening the cameras, I saw Bonnie and Chicca trying to peek into the new room. I sighed and walked out to the office and into the dining room. My footsteps echoed through the hall and Bonnie turned around.

"You guys can't go in there." I yawned out at the two. Chicca continued as Bonnie stared down at me.

"But some guys brought stuff in there." He turned on his head to the door and tried to look into a crack.

"Yeah, it's for the new pizzeria." I rolled my eyes and shun the flash light at Freddy who stood behind me.

"Do you think we'll be activated?" Chica asked as she gave up trying to find a way inside the room.

"I don't know, but if you guys aren't I'll talking to Mr. Fazbear about activating you." I smiled at the three animatronics as they smiled back robotically. They then walked away to do their own business. I looked at the door and remembered that phone guy said that there was a piano inside and that I play a bit of piano. I grabbed the keys to the room and slowly opened the door. The light from the flash light filled the room, showing some giant toys, a whole stack of chairs, curtains and the piano. I carefully made my way through the room and towards my destination. The moving crew did a good job on making a clear way for a cart to fit through.

I sat down on the small wooden seat and scanned the cover over the keys. My hand grabbed the bottom of the cover and I gently lifted it off, revealing crystal white keys. I smiled to myself and thought about what to play. Then, I remembered my favorite song.

I stretched out my fingers and hovered them above the first few keys. Taking a deep breath in, I began to play. As I was read the music in my head, I heard an animatronic come into the room. I didn't care if they were watching so I just continued to play. Their metallic footsteps echoed through the room as they approached. They stopped right next to me and just watched as I smiled and played my beautiful toon.

Foxy's P.O.V

I looked down at Lexie as she played a beautiful toon. Her hands moved swiftly across the keys but pressed down hard to make a sound. I never heard of a toon like hers before and it made me want to dance and sing.

The song came to an end and I waited a while until I clapped for her. She looked up at me with a huge smile. Her eyes sparkled as she met my gaze. Then, her smile disappeared and she got up and began to walk away quickly. I wouldn't blame her if she was scared. A few days ago I did almost kill her dad and her. I was told that she got stitches and she is still healing today.

"Um… That was a beautiful toon, Lexie." I smiled nervously at her. She turned around and stared at me with fear and anger in her eyes.

"Thanks." She replied back grumpily, and continued to walk away. My ears went down as I thought about how much pain I caused her.

"I'm sorry." I yelled across the room. She turned around and I was sure the she had black eyes and white pupils, like Mike has sometimes when he get really irritated and mad.

"Like Mike said, 'Sorry doesn't undo what just happened.'" She turned to the door and walked out of the room. Following her, I sighed and knew that she was right.

"The fifth spirit saw Mike when he was hurt and I was possessed." I yelled, entering the dining room. She stopped again but didn't turn around to face me. "She saw something in him that the others didn't see. Mike was supposed to die but she gave him another chance." I looked down at the tiles and remembered how bloody it was. "When I came back I was so confused and sorry for Mike. She didn't mean for any of this to happen." My eyes looked up but my head didn't lift up. She was standing about four feet in front of me. "We can't control the spirits, Lexie. If we could, none of this would happen." Her hand landed on my head and she sort of petted me. I smiled and stood up.

"I know." She responded back. "I guess I can try to forgive you, but it's going to be a bit hard."

"That's all I need." I smiled at Lexie. She then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I stepped back, careful not to hurt the girl. Her security hat was in her hand, so I slowly placed my hand on her head and made a wider smile. My hands flowed gently through her hair until I felt something… sticky? I looked down and saw a weird liquid in her head.

"Uh… Lexie?" I lifted her face up and she slowly closed her eyes. She began to feel heavier that usually until it hit me. I cut her head a bit but it was a deep cut which caused a lot of blood. She was fainting. Panicking, I placed her on a seat and tried to stop the blood. The wound got bigger for some reason. Oh. No.

Lexie's P.O.V

I smiled and slowly blacked out. Foxy was slightly slapping my cheeks trying to keep me up. Something rain down my down and on my mouth. I stick my tongue out and got a taste of this liquid.

"Blood." I said with a weird smile. Foxy stared at me.

"I'm sorry, Lexie!" He slightly shouted. He looked up and shouted, "Call Mike, Chica!" He looked back at me and continued to try to keep me up.

"Don't worry Foxy." I closed my eyes a bit and felt his sharp, metallic hands cupping my cheeks. "I forgive you." Then, everything went black. All I heard was Foxy yelling at me to stay awake. He was crying. I forgive you, I repeated in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike's P.O.V

"Mike, your phone is ringing." Doll moaned out from the pillow. I slowly opened my eyes and grabbed my phone that was next me. I looked at the caller I.D but didn't even read it.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Mike! I need you to come to the pizzeria at once! Foxy and Lexie were talking and then-"

"Woah, slow down." I interrupted Chicca. "What happened?" I asked, super confused.

"Lexie got hurt!" My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Doll asked as she sat up.

"Nothing bad. I just need to go do something. You stay here and sleep." I shouted as I threw my jacket on. I grabbed the keys and jumped into the car.

Speeding off into the town, I thought about how it may have happened. Did Freddy accidentally do it? Did one of them get possessed? I jumped out of the car, leaving it on, and ran into the pizzeria. Barging in, I see Foxy trying to wake Lexie up and all the animatronics surrounding the two. Lexie's head was cut open. I ran inside and gently shoved them all away. I grabbed Lexie and headed to the car. Gently placing her in the back seat, I whip around to see the four animatronics standing behind me.

"I will forgive you for hurting me and Lexie a bit, but for this!" I yelled to the red fox. "We will never forgive you!" I didn't give him a chance to respond. I slammed the door and opened the driver's door. Closing it, I began to drive to the hospital.

"No…" I heard Lexie say. "I will… never… forgive you… Foxy." Looking into the rear mirror, I see her close her eyes again and her hand slowly touch her head.

"Yeah…" I slowly sighed out.

Lexie's P.O.V

Beeping. That's the first thing I hear. Then, I hear someone yelling. I can't really open my eyes and don't want to try. I continued to listen to the person yelling, trying to listen to who it is.

"I trusted you!" A woman yelled. Doll? I slowly open my eyes and see Mike holding Doll back from ripping Mr. Fazbear's head off.

"It's your fault that we are all here right now!" Doll yelled one more time. I checked my surroundings and saw that I was in the hospital.

"I didn't mean to! We don't even know how she got hurt!" Mr. Fazbear yelled back. He was a tall, muscular man with a black suit and black fedora.

"You should pay for her hospital bill!" Doll yelled back, ignoring what Mr. Fazbear just said. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to! It says on the application that 'we are not respond to damage to item or person!'" He yelled so loud that my head hurt.

"Whatever!" Doll turned around and sat at the chair in the corner. Mike stepped in Doll's place.

"You should leave." He calmly said. Mr. Fazbear turned around and headed out of the room. I straightened myself up and watched my parents.

"You're up." Mike said and walked over to me. I smiled.

"You are so dead young lady!" Doll yelled. My head filled with pain and I grabbed it. Mike shushed her down.

"No loud noises, remember!" Mike quietly yelled at Doll. She zipped her mouth and walked over to me. As I held my head, I realized that there were bandages wrapped around it. My hand followed to the back of my neck, never reaching any hair.

"Am I…" I could complete the sentence.

"Bald? Yes." Mike smiled as Doll grabbed a small mirror from her purse. I looked into it and had bandages wrapped around my head and no hair in sight.

"What happened?" I asked

"They had to give you stitches. Since you started to yell, they had to knock you out. In order to give you the stitches, they had to shave your head." Mike sat down and looked at me with a small smile.

"So, will my hair grow back?" I asked still looking in the mirror.

"Yes in a few years." He smiled sheepishly at me. I frowned.

"I don't want to be bald!" I sortta yelled. Mike laughed at my silly comment.

The doctor came in and talked about some medicine and bandages. He also talked about the things I can and can't do for about a month. For example: No T.V. I was fine with that, I can live without electronics.

We left after about four hours. As we headed home, I just remembered something.

"Do you guys know when my birthday is?" I asked Mike and Doll as they looked ahead.

"Um… isn't it this month?" Doll asked back. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's June 13." I smiled. Mike looked in the rear mirror.

"That's in about a week!" He smiled. "We were going to take you to the movies but now we have to change the schedule." Mike looked outside as we passed by Freddy Fazbear's. "I think I know where to take you." Mike smiled at me and Doll.

"I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

Mike's P.O.V

I decided to go back to Freddy's since we really need money. Mr. Fazbear is fine with me going and so is the doctor. All he wants is to make sure that Lexie doesn't watch T.V or go on any electronics.

As I was getting ready, Lexie came in with my hat.

"Here." She held out the hat and sadly looked at it. I finished straightening my tie and grabbed the hat.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and fixed it onto my head.

"Can I please come?" She begged. I looked down and sighed. "You do know that even if you say 'No' I'll still go." Her arms crossed over her chest and she waited for my response.

"You're right." I sighed out. Then, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at me. I shoved her on the bed and looked around for any hiding places. Searching under the bed, she stared at me weirdly. "I mean it, what are you doing?" She asked once more.

"I'm smart enough to know that you would hide stuff to sneak out. I was a teenager once." I smiled at her and walked to the closet.

"No really?" She asked sarcastically. Standing next to me, she crossed her arms and looked at me seriously. "I don't have anything." I smiled at her and pulled out a build-able ladder. Her face went blank.

"Sure." I grabbed some other stuff and carried them in my room and locked it. "You aren't going to Freddy's." Tucking the key into my pocket, I looked down and hugged her. "I don't want you to get hurt again." Hugging me back she whispered,

"I know."

I left the car and entered the building just in time for the restaurant to be closing. Sitting down on the office chair, I popped open the monitor. Chicca, Freddy, and Bonnie where both out of place. I looked up and saw the three standing in front of me.

"How's Lexie?" Chicca asked shyly. I nodded as if saying yes.

"She had to have stitches so… no hair." I chuckled a bit and stared at them. "How's Foxy doing?"

"He's been better." Bonnie frowned and looked down the hall.

"He's really sorry, Mike." Freddy mumbled under his breath.

"I know." I said sighing. I looked back on the monitor and pressed the camera to Pirate's Cove. Behind the curtains, I saw the lonely fox just staring at his hands. "I know."

I left work and met Mr. Fazbear in the front. He smiled nervously at me as I headed to the car.

"How's Lexie doing?" Stopping in my tracks, he asked the most ridiculous question.

"She's doing fine." I sighed out and opened the car. "Her birthday is coming up soon." Smiling inside of the thought of her turning 14, I didn't realize Mr. Fazbear walked next to me.

"Do you… I don't know… Want to have a small party here? As a goodbye and happy birthday since Doll won't let her near this place?" He asked in a very shy voice. I looked at his reflection, thinking about the idea.

"I'll talk to Doll." I responded, still not facing him. Then, I opened the car door and turned on the car. Mr. Fazbear backed away and smiled shyly at me. Rolling down the window I say, "I actually like the idea." And drove out of the parking lot and to safety.


End file.
